


Help?

by Tread_Lightly



Series: Crankiplier One-shots [2]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, But it's the boys what do you expect?, Ethan is short, Fluff, Librarian!Mark, M/M, Mark isn't much taller, There is a bit of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tread_Lightly/pseuds/Tread_Lightly
Summary: Ethan goes to a library, but unfortunately there's a book that's just out of his reach...Then he somehow manages to get a date...
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Markiplier/CrankGameplays
Series: Crankiplier One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Help?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this horrible fic. Haha, have a great rest of your day!!❤

Sure, Ethan didn't really read that much. But he still enjoyed it when he could! But today he actually was going to the library for a reason; he needed to grab some books for a theater project due in a couple of days. Yeah it was definitely true that the brunet was a bit of a procrastinator, he definitely enjoyed playing video games with his friends, and taking his dogs on nice long walks, much more than doing a college project.

Ethan sighed as he pushed the huge class doors open, but his face brightened as he saw a _very_ familiar face. ' _Mark._ ' Ethan thought about waving at the man, but decided against it. He had work to do after all. But he still smiled at Mark as he passed by.

' _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.' Was at the top of the list. It was a play performed by Shakespeare a long time ago, but just recently someone had decided to turn it into a book. So, Ethan set of to find the story. Eventually he found it, along with a bunch of Shakespeare's other books, but there was something a bit off about where it was sitting. Ethan lifted his hand to grab the book, only for it to fall short a couple inches away from the book. He tried standing on his tip toes. Still too short. He tried jumping, but that just threw him off balance so he wasn't able to properly grab the book. The boy looked around desperately for a stool, or _something_ he could use to grab the book without making a fool of himself. 

He sighed when he realized that there was nothing around here that could help him reach that damned book.

"Need any help Eth?" A deep voice said from behind Ethan. The brunet yelped and quickly turned to meet chocolate brown eyes. "Mark." Ethan said, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding until then. "Yes?" Mark looked at him with a raised brow. "Can you help me? Please?" The brunet looked at the floor, he didn't always like to ask for help. Suddenly a hand was placed under his chin, forcing him to look up. Mark was smiling at him.

Ethan blushed deciding to look away instead of at the older man. He heard a sliding noise and soon a book was presented to him. The brunet reached out to grab it, but in the blink of an eye it was gone, and Ethan was pulled towards Mark. "Want to grab a coffee with me sometime?" Ethan looked up again. Mark was blushing, a playful smile on his lips, and Ethan had to resist the urge to kiss the smile off his lips. "Yeah, that'd be great." He said instead. "Perfect. 11 on a Saturday good for you? I'll pick you up." Mark pulled away as he said this, Ethan just nodded. The older man presented the book again, and the brunet grabbed it, before turning to leave.

Ethan waved at Mark as he left, the man waved back, grinning.

Ethan could pick up the other books later. He had a date with _Mark_ to worry about. Ethan sighed dreamily. The professor could go fuck himself for all he cared. He had a date! With _Mark Fischbach_! Probably the most handsome man in the world. Maybe even the universe! He skipped happily back to his dorm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes my writing style switches a bit, which was what happened with this fic but anyways. I'm currently using a prompt generator to get my prompts so if anyone wants to give me a prompt feel free!


End file.
